Full of Surpises
by randomwriter1224
Summary: It's a new term at Anubis house! {Everything that happened in TOR happened except grad.} And since Eddie is no longer the Osirion Nina's back! This of course, leads to new mystery and unravels new drama. Who's going to make it through senior year? 3rd Genre: Mystery. All characters
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

**Yeah so this chapter is going to be really bad. Keep in mind that: Everything in the TOR happened except graduation. You'll catch on as you read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis.**

**Nina's POV-**

Finally, back at anubis house. The place where I disappeared from last year. Even though it's quite tragic what happened to Eddie, and Victor is gone. i couldn't be happier to return. Anyways, this summer was a total blur.

Eddie and Patricia came to America (they're both softer now, I wonder what happened?) and told me everything important that had happened while I was gone. Then they introduced me to another American, really sweet and fun, named KT. Apparently she's a Frobisher. Then, they told me Robert Frobisher Smythe is still alive. That was a total shocker. Then suddenly Patricia broke-down into tears (never thought I'd see that happen) because, she felt horrible about being a sinner. I'm still confused about that but I guess I'll learn more today.

And finally I can't wait to meet the middle schoolers. Well high school freshman anyways. They live in Anubis house, which was extended over the summer, and they're going to continue sibuna after we leave. Speaking of sibuna, Mara is in. Mara. She and Fabian. Even though I broke up with him I still have feelings for him. But I kind of feel bad, Fabians _always_ caught between two girls. Whatever. I'm back and there's no reason to spark unnecessary drama.

**Patricia's POV-**

Nina's coming back! It's hard to believe I ever hated her. Anyways, it's pretty obvious this is going to start tons of drama. I just hope nothing is going to happen to Eddie and me. Argh. What can I expect? This is Anubis house...this place is full of surprises.

"Nina!" I hear from the entrance. Joy is hugging Nina. What a world!

"Nina!" I exclaim, which immediately breaks them apart.

"Patricia!" Nina shouts back, coming over to hug me, "hi guys!" She says to everybody else gathered in the entrance hall.

"Oh Nina. This is Cassie, Erin, and Dex!" KT says, referring to the new freshman. Originally, the whole freshman class was supposed to move in here. But Eddie talked to Mr. Sweet and we finally were allowed to stay at Anubis house, instead of moving into the senior house, and there were extensions made for the newbies.

"KT, how do you already know Nina?" Joy asked, as Nina began to talk to the others.

"We met over the summer. In America." KT responded.

Then I realized two people were missing. Mara and Fabian to be exact. Oh great. Nina and the others are in the living quarters and when I walk in I see an embarrassed Fabian and Mara, a sad Nina, and then there's Jerome mumbling 'Get a room.' Under his breath. Oh poor Nina.

"Oh-uh-hello-Nina-yourback!" Fabian stutters.

Yep I was right...drama.


	2. Chapter 2: Daniel

**Thank you for all the positive feedback!**

**I don't own HOA, Justin Bieber or NFL **

**KTs POV-**

I know Nina and Fabian dated so I tried to make Nina feel better, but Trudy had an announcement to make.

"Everybody listen up," Trudy said as she put more food on the table, "seeing as Victor is gone, we have a new caretaker. His name is William. Also, since there are new rooms in Anubis house-"

"Sorry, sorry, I had to talk to Mr. Sweet, I'm Daniel." The boy said, he looked like Eddie in a way, he had blonde-brown hair in a Justin Bieber cut. With piercing blue eyes. It's pretty obvious he was from America because he was wearing a T-Shirt advertising some NFL team. Suddenly, me and the other girls erupted into 'hi's and Nina was smiling at him, crazily. Jerome, Alfie and Fabian were kind of mad, but Eddie was practically fuming.

"Eddie? You're crushing my hand." Patricia said, as Eddie loosened his grip.

"Let him. I'd be protective with girls as gorgeous as you as well." Daniel said, smirking at Patricia. She just sat there beaming.

"Okay well, as I was saying, for rooms, there's Patricia and Mara and Joy, then KT and Nina with a new girl, and Cassie and Erin. For boys, Jerome and Alfie, Fabian and Eddie, Daniel and Dexter." Trudy finished, "Im in the kitchen if you need me." Patricia bolted upstairs with Eddie tailing behind. I just stayed with Nina, staring at Daniel.

**Eddie's POV-**

I chase my girlfriend upstairs but when I reach the top I hear the door slam. I hesitantly knock on the door.

"What?" Patricia asks swinging it open.

I simply ignore her rudeness and sit down on the bed where all her stuff is.

"You've been avoiding me Yacker." I stated, it's pretty obvious.

"I haven't I ju-" I crashed my lips to hers. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She asked.

"Um...I kissed you?" I suggested.

"You need to stop shutting me up." Patricia said, smacking my arm playfully.

"Sorry! You talk too much."

"Oh whatever."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Now I know something is wrong." I turned Patricia around and she was biting her lip, holding back tears. I wrapped her in a hug, "Patricia what's wrong?"

**Patricia's POV-**

In eddies arms I started crying again.

"Eddie? Am I pretty?" I choked. It was stupid. I get upset over the stupidest things.

"Of course you are! What kind of question is that?!" He exclaimed.

"It's just-like-Daniel-was the first to-uh say-I was pretty." I said.

"Oh. That's right. I'm your boyfriend and I haven't even told you you're pretty! I'm a horrible boyfriend! How could I-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"You talk to much."


	3. Chapter 3: Better Twin

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**No I didn't die. I had this written down on my notebook and was too lazy to transfer it.**

* * *

**Nina's POV- **

"So i guess you figured it out. Mara and Fabian." KT said.

"Yeah. Oh well. I'll have to get over it. Maybe Daniel can help!" I exclaimed suggestively as KT chuckled. The American boy was sitting across us on the couch, oblivious to everything around him. He was occasionally shoving a cookie in his mouth, and his headphones blocked out the rest of the world, as he texted furiously on his phone.

"I hope so, anyways, I wonder who roomie number 3 is."

"Yeah I wish it was amber but she's having a blast at fashion school." I said sadly,

"Yeah, let's go upstairs and unpack." KT said grabbing my wristband dragging me away. Just as we were half up the stairs I heard a knock on the door.

"KT you go up ill be right there." I said, turning around to get the door. She just nodded and bolted upstairs. I opened the door to see...Amber?

"Nina!" She screamed, dropping her bags to hug me.

"Amber?!" I screamed still in shock.

"You're here?! I thought you were gone for good!"

"We'll it's a really long sibuna story! That just means well have a meeting tonight!"

"Eep!"

"Amber?" Patricia said, clumsily making her way downstairs with the other girls.

"Patricia! You look gorgeous!" Amber squealed grabbing her for a hug. When amber was done hugging her old friends, which had gathered to see what the noise was about, she made her way to the newbies, "Hi I'm Amber. I just came back from fashion school in New York. Who are you?"

"Fashion school? Thats amazing! I'm Cassie!" responded the blonde, and Amber grinned.

"Erin"

"And in Dex, us three, were freshmen. Unfortunately we're on oath so we can't tell you why we're here." Dex said, followed by a 'shh' from Eddie and a light smack from Patricia.

"Im Daniel. And _you're_ gorgeous." Daniel said, causing Amber to squeal.

"Thanks! But I already have a boyfriend. Alfie." Amber said, causing Willow tension.

"Wait what?!" Willow said, ruder than usual.

"Uhh...Amber... I'm with Willow now." Alfie commented, obviously scared. Jerome snickered at the drama going on while Patricia dragged Eddie away to get out of it.

"WHAT?!" Amber screamed then she mumbled something about cool and confident, "Okay fine. That just gives me time for other boys." She winked and pulled her bag upstairs.

"Yep. Welcome to Anubis House." I said, as me and KT walked after her.

**Maras POV-**

I really do feel bad about "taking" Fabian from Nina, but to be fair, she broke up with him. Wow. Who would've thought that in a new term all this would happen? Even though Amber played it cool just now, there's going to be tension between her Alfie and Willow. I guess I should talk to Nina before we end up murdering eachother. As I'm outside the door I hear KT and Nina comforting Amber about the little 'incident'.

"Um hi. I just wanted to talk to Nina about earlier." I said, opening the door.

"Yeah. Mara, I still want to be friends. I can't deny I still have feelings for Fabian but he's your boyfriend now." Nina said as she smiled. That was easier than I thought.

"Wait back up. Mabian? I should've thought of that earlier. Whoops sorry Nins. But you gotta admit. They're like made for eachother. Kinda like Patricia and Eddie. Wait are they back together?" Amber began, Interrupting.

"Yes. Thanks to the amazing KT." KT said, excitedly. By now, Willow, Joy, Cassie, Erin and Patricia were in the room as well.

"Not all credit goes to her though." Patricia said, scoffing.

"Wait..They broke up?!" Nina questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. Beginning of term last year was really awkward." I continued.

"Patricia dumped him! But she was still like _totally_ in love with him!" Joy said. Cassie and Erin chuckled and we all stated at a pink-faced Patricia.

"Lets not use the word 'love' please." She said, angrily.

"Whyyy? Tell us why you broke it off with Eddie." I said, now really curious.

"Ugh fine. Since there's no possible way for me to get out of this," Patricia said, glaring at the girls, who had gathered around her, "Eddies mom was out, on my last night in America. And we were sitting on his couch together with some movie on, I guess I looked kinda lost so he was like 'Yacker, you okay?' and then I realized he'd been staring at me like a lovesick boy and I was all 'Yeah weasel why?' then he got all sappy and ended up saying I love you," This was followed by a gasp from everyone, "I mean, you guys have to understand Piper was the better twin and everything so I never heard that. So I couldn't say it back..I just dumped him." Patricia said, sadly.

"Awh Yacker." Eddie said coming in to the room.

**PATRICIA'S POV-**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed at Eddie.

"You know the doors aren't soundproof." He said, matter-of-factly. Everyone was out of the room now. "I just wanted to find out why you dumped me."

"How did you know that's what I was saying?" I asked, raging.

"Amber sent a text." Eddie responded, waving his phone around.

"Im going to kill the witch." I said, racing out of the room.

Eddie caught me and grabbed my wrist, "You know, I always thought you were the better twin."

* * *

**AWH! PEDDIE. Okay I write Peddie Yeah deal with itt.**

**thanks to reviwers ily:***


	4. Chapter 4: Cold, Hard Ground

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis. **

** Sorry for the long wait! Ah! Okay there's more mystery in this one, with a hint of couple drama.**

* * *

**Nina's POV-**

Sure, Mara and I are friends, but seriously she's not getting away with Fabian that fast. Dinner is over and were all gathered in the Anti-Chamber for a Sibuna meeting. It's really crammed now. We've got Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Cassie, Erin, Dex, Eddie, KT, Mara, Me, Alfie. It's kinda huge. For more informal meetings we've decided to use KT, Amber and my bedroom since its the biggest and were all in Sibuna.

"Okay so somebody please explain why Nina is back?!" Amber asked, "Not that I don't love you, but like I mean you either cheated on Fabes last summer or For some other reason, you made up the whole Chosen One and Osirion!"

"No I didn't make it up!" I quickly defended, "Eddie isn't the Osirion anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Amber shrieked.

"This weasel gave up his powers in order to be heroic." Patricia joked.

"Yeah! Last year it was all, BOOM! Sophia acts like she's on your side, BOOM! She's evil! BOOM! Human Sacrifice! BOOM! Eddie holds pyramid, OSIRION DIES! BOOM! Eddies alive again!" Dex says, overusing hand motions.

"Oooh! Okay! Anyone wanna explain why Mara is in Sibuna?" Amber asks, as if the whole story made sense.

"Last year, she knew more about the whole Alchamest thingy and we joined her, she's a good addition." Patricia explained.

"So basically everybody is in Sibuna except for Jerome and Joy and Daniel?!" Amber asked, Gosh, she's a curious girl.

"Yep."

We all enjoyed a moment of silence until somebody broke it, "chosen one." The eerie voice whispered.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, scared.

"Hear what?" A chorus of voices asked.

"Somebody just said chosen one." I stated.

"You're just thinking it Nins, we've got ourselves a mystery free senior year!" Amber cheered. A chorus of 'whoo's erupted from the rest of the seniors, except Fabian and Mara who looked seriously concerned.

"You guys I think this is serious." Erin pointed out.

"Okay, lets do research on more creepy Egypt things." Alfie teased, as everyone began looking around at books.

Then, Eddie touched something and jerked back as his eyes went cold.

* * *

**No ones POV-**

"Eddie come on, Get up. Please." Patricia pleaded, shaking the boy that was laying next to her.

"There it is again!" Nina screamed, the crowd of teenagers turned their attention to the American once again, "I HAVE TO GO!"

"Nina!" Fabian shouted, but it was too late, the girl had escaped the anti-chamber.

Suddenly, Eddie jolted awake, "She needs me." He said blankly.

"Eddie you're not the Osirion you can't do anything! If you're getting visions, you should tell me! Wait. WAS THAT WHAT THIS SUMMER WAS ABOUT?!" Patricia shrieked. Her voice was angry, but you'd have to be blind to not see the worry in her eyes.

"Hey, Patricia and Eddie, yeah well as much as we love some good peddie drama, we need to find Nina!" Amber scolded.

"What's peddie?" Patricia asked, causing Amber and Cassie to roll their eyes.

"She's in the woods." Eddie stated, before Amber could even begin yelling at the redhead.

"Okay let's go." Amber said, opening the door to the anti chamber, "Sibuna."

"Sibuna." The others repeated putting a hand over their eye.

* * *

"Lets check the sibuna clearing first. Known history. Actually lets split up. Eddie, Cassie, Patricia, Mara and Dex together. The rest come with me." Amber said, "Well go to the Sibuna clearing, you guys go where the pyramid thingy was built."

Everyone set off seperate ways and Patricia was cold shouldering Eddie. He found this completely unacceptable because her nickname was Yacker.

"What's wrong?" Eddie pressed on.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" The redhead replied as she picked up her pace walking faster than Eddie. He caught up and help her hand in his, only for her to pull it away.

"Because you did that." He pointed out.

"Go kiss and make up at home. We need to find Nina!" Mara scolded the couple and dragged Patricia by the wrist.

* * *

"We need to find Nina! I mean it's really important, she's the closest thing we have to powers over here!" Fabian shouted, walking to the sibuna clearing with his group. Suddenly amber shrieked.

"What? What happened?!" Alfie asked, running over to her with the rest of his friends.

"Nina..." She pointed to the ground as she grabbed Erin and KT in a hug as they were best friends since forever. But anybody would know why.

There stood Fabian, his head in his hands.

There stood Amber, Kt and Erin, holding onto eachother for dear life.

And there lies Nina, her cold, lifeless body on the ground.


End file.
